Tides
by akasailorsea
Summary: Squeal to Nameless Hauntings. Bloom finds out who her stalking spirit truly is.


"Hello Bloom," said a familiar voice.

Bloom's eyes blink open. A man with a familiar form. Was it?

He reached his hand out to her. Yes she knew that hand, but why was the spirit that haunted her in Gardenia here on Andros? And in a physical body?

A rising feeling in her gut told her that she did not want to know the answer to that question.

"Don't be afraid of me. We've already met. You know me," her spirit said.

She had known him for her entire life, but for some reason fear that the specter (who was not a specter anymore), told her she did not need was rushing in.

"My name is Valtor," Valtor said.

Bloom pushed him away.

"You shouldn't be scared, Bloom. You've heard bad things, but people tend to exaggerate," Valtor said.

"You escaped from the Omega Dimension, attacked Andros and transformed the guards. Why did you do all that? What do you want?" Bloom demanded.

The Specter- no Valtor, was her dream guy. He wasn't some evil bastard who hurt people. He was, well a tease and could be a huge pain in the ass, but deep down he cared.

"To take back what is mine. I want to be the most powerful sorcerer in the Magical Dimension," He said, "I also want you."

A heaping amount of emotion filled Bloom. She had a crush on him since who knows when, but he was evil. A prisoner who managed to escape.

Still the idea of dating someone on the wrong side of the law had a romantic appeal to it. No, Bloom thought. I don't care who he was. He lied to me.

"Forget it! I don't care who you pretended to be. You're a criminal, your scum!" Bloom said getting up and moving away from the man she once believed to be her Prince Charming.

"'Its better to be feared then loved, if you cannot have both.' I think I helped you study for that one," Valtor responded.

"Besides, I can have both," Valtor continued coming closer.

Bloom knew what came next. He pulled her close to him. She could have fought it, but the young naive Earth girl tucked inside her refused.

Though she would never admit it she was glad she did. She felt his lips caress her's. It was everything Bloom dreamed kissing him would be like and more. It was perfect. She wrapped his arms around him.

How could something so wrong feel so right?

He returned the embrace. It was a picturesque scene. Two lovers kissing on a dying world where the tides where the only witnesses to their love.

If only we could stay like this thought Bloom.

"No! I can't- we can't. We're not on the same side," Bloom said gaining control over the situation, pushing him and his warm, sexy body away.

"We can. We just did," Valtor responded with a smirk.

"Valtor! Keep away from her! Leave her alone!" Bloom heard her friends cry.

The two looked up to see Aisha leading Tecna, Musa and Flora towards the ruin where the two stood. Valtor put no effort into dodging their attacks.

"The Winx... the Trix have told me so much about you," he said.

"Though from the looks of things we'll never be friends," Valtor continued, directing his gaze towards Bloom.

Fire lit up in Bloom's hands. She did not want Valtor to be telling the truth, but she knew that this was how it would have to end.

Here and now the five of them would end him with nothing but the tides as there witness.

"We don't want to fight you, Valtor, surrender," Bloom stating, knowing that he would not surrender. Ever.

"Said the flea to the elephant. I really would have liked to avoid this, but I feel that the two of us were born to be enemies. We will do battle, but when the right time comes," Valtor said walking away.

Bloom growled, and then was sure he winked at her. She threw one of the balls of fire at him.

Valtor crushed it in his hands.

"Now though your too tired to fight. I don't like easy victories," he said.

"Fight me then, I am Aisha. Princess of Andros!" Aisha said jumping in front of her.

"Princess of Andros! Prepare to suffer the same fate as this pathetic world! Now whenever your friends look in your eyes they will see the high price you have to pay when you dare confront the mightiest! In the name of Valtor, may you be enwrapped by the eternal darkness! " he said power flowing from him.

He controlled it. Sending it towards her friend. The light was blinding. Bloom turned her head away from the light. She heard Aisha scream in pain.

"Aisha!" Bloom said flying towards Aisha.

"I can't see! I can't see! I can't see!" Aisha screamed.

Bloom was terrified. Aisha was tough and not easily shaken. She put her arm around her friend. "We're here Aisha. We're here. We're right next to you," Bloom said reasshuring.

"I've gone blind!" Aisha screamed.

"Don't worry Aisha, we won't abandon you," Bloom said holding her friend as Aisha sobbed.

Bloom looked around. Valtor was gone.

* * *

Bloom had hoped his comment about them being destined to be enemies was just a farce. Yet, he had made Sky fall in love with Diaspro, and attacked Cloudtower.

She was going to confront him. Alone.

Bloom had cast a sleeping spell on Flora. She did not want to be heard leaving the school. Earlier in the day, Bloom managed to smuggle the device that would allow her to break threw the shield surrounding the school. She knew the path to Cloudtower, and hopefully she could get back before everyone woke up in the morning.

Bloom transformed, she could fly a lot faster then she could walk and made it to Cloudtower in record time.

The building loomed ominously above her and Bloom was ready to turn back. Then the memory of them kissing on Andros with the tides singing to them in the background came to her. Bloom knew she wanted, needed, to be with Valtor. They would make it work somehow.

Bloom entered the building with relative ease.

"Valtor! Come and face me!" Bloom shouted into the hallway.

"Oh look, did a little pixie get lost?" taunted the too familiar voice of Icy.

"Maybe we should show her the way out," continued Darcy.

"We should also make sure she stays where its nice and safe," Stormy's voice finished before attacks fired.

Bloom dodged them. "I'm here for Valtor. Take me to him," she demanded.

"Really, but were having so much fun." Icy responded.

In an uncharacteristic move, Bloom let herself get hit. Ice surrounded her body. She heard the Trix chuckle and then walk away. She waited for about ten minutes, using magic to keep herself from freezing to death. Then broke free from the ice.

She followed the direction that the Trix went. Bloom hoped that they would take her to Valtor.

"Bloom," Valtor said.

He was flanked by the Trix.

"Valtor, I need to speak with you, alone," Bloom said.

Valtor gestured for the Trix to leave. They complied.

Bloom ran towards Valtor. She wrapped her arms around him. Valtor was surpised then wrapped his arms around Bloom.

"I think I'm in love with you," she said

"I know I'm in love with you," Valtor replied.

He kissed her briefly.

"I know I'm in love with you too." Bloom said after the kiss ended.

She knew it would be tough. They were on two different sides in a war and both of them were too stubborn to give up, but she knew that they would make it work somehow.


End file.
